1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrowheads for archery, and more particularly to a broadhead for a bow hunting arrow having a cutting ring that promotes bleeding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Archery is the common art of using a bow to shoot arrows. Historically, a bow and arrow combination was used for warfare and hunting, until the advance of firearms. Today, archery has evolved into a precision sport that is commonly engaged in by hunters of wild game.
Frequently, when a large game animal, such as a deer or elk, is struck by an arrow, the animal will run away, even when mortally wounded. The hunter must often track his game. The arrowhead may penetrate deeply, and the wound may close around the shaft, so that sometimes there is no significant trail of blood, or the trail of blood may be too short to aid the hunter in the task of tracking the animal. If the wound is not mortal, the animal is often forced to endure prolonged agony.
Consequently, there is a need for a hunting arrowhead that will open a large wound to ensure a copious trail of blood, and that will be likely to inflict a fatal wound. Thus, a broadhead for a bow hunting arrow solving the aforementioned problems is desired.